Euxino
Classification and Dialects Euxino is a Romance language spoken on the North shores of the Black Sea west of Crimea. Latin reached the region during Trajan's rule, when much trade was conducted there. Several Latin-speaking communities quickly sprung up, especially in ports. Latin never gained much prominence, but because it was mainly spoken in the one region, and because it was spoken in significant numbers, several Latin features leaked into the Slavic language spoken there and the language took a form of its own. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Verbs Verbs are conjugated according to tense and according to aspect. There are three tenses: present, past, and future. There are two aspects as well: perfect and imperfect. Verb structure: simple tense (present, past, future) = root+ending, aspect = root+pronoun abbreviation+present, past, or future vowel ending There are three verb endings: -ar, -ir, and -or. It is also important to note that the infinitive endings include a final e which is not entirely pronounced (the e is part of the r, similar to the uvular r). The table below visually depicts the inflection of consonants in verbal stems according to verb tense: The verb tense is changed according to these changes in stem consonants. Verbs in the present tense always include b, n, t, or s in their stem; when verbs in the present or future tense are made past, the consonants change to v, l, d, or sh, respectively. When past or present-tense verbs are made future, the consonants change to ur, ud, us, or uzh, respectively. It is important to note that the verb`s root is not regular: it changes along with the tenses used. Therefore, the present, present perfect, and present imperfect have different roots, but the latter two end in the same vowel. To form different aspects, one changes the verb ending, which is always the abbreviation for a pronoun and the vowel ending. The ending for the -ar verbs in the perfect aspect is always -e. That of the -ir verbs is always é, and that of the -or verbs is always -и. In the imperfect aspect, the -ar verbs end in -i, the -ir verbs in -o and the -or verbs in u. The changes are described in the table below: When the consonant which is changed is , the imperfect always is -v- and the future simple always -ur-. "To have" in Euxinian is abor, which is conjugated as such in the indicative: There are no irregular verbs. The Subjunctive Mood is formed by adding an r before the last vowel. The imperative is formed by adding or changing a final vowel of the indicative mood. Translation of verbs Simple verbs are very easily translated (abo=I have; avo=I had; auro=I will/shall/am going to have). Compound verbs not so much: the present perfect is translated as have (verb in the past tense), '''e.g. I have done. The present imperfect is translated as '''have been ...ing. The past perfect (also known as the pluperfect) is translated as''' had ...ed'. The past imperfect (or simply: the imperfect) is translated as '''was ...ing'. The future perfect is translated as will have ...ed while the future imperfect is translated as will have been ...ing. Nouns Nouns are declined like Latin and old Slavic. There are three declensions which correspond to the genders. Pronouns The Euxinian pronouns are very similar to the ones of Latin and of modern-day Ukrainian: # Ja (zha) # Tu # Li, le, lo # Mo # No # Si, se, so Noun Definiteness Definite nouns do not change from their original form, whereas indefinite nouns have a suffix of -p in all cases, numbers, and genders. Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages